Robo Shark (HSE)
"Part Jet. Part Mine Cannon. All Hungry!" '' -Advert for the Robo Shark.'' "Using the latest technology, comes with built in jet thrusters!" - ''In game description. The '''Robo Shark' is the third Top-Secret Lab Sharks to be unlocked in Hungry Shark Evolution. It is a blue and white robotic shark with'' jet engines for fins. Cost 1 coins and 1 gems The Robo Shark costs '''120',000 coins, or 600 gems to unlock. It's cost can be reduced if the player uses the 12 deals of Christmas. Abilities The Robo Shark is a super powerful shark that can blast into the sky with a jet-pack fashioned ability. It can also eat mines and then fire them from its robotic jaws. It also devours the Mini Sub's torpedoes,' if' they go through its mouth. If said mines hit a distant target, it will allow the Robo Shark to receive an amount of health points. However, it is still unable to eat Mega Mines. The Robo Shark can keep a maximum of three mines to fire stored in its body. When you've eaten a mine, you'll be able to shoot 11, and one of the round red lights on the side of the shark's body will become green. When all three of the round red lights are green, that means you have stored 33 mines. Because of these missiles, it is the only shark that can "eat" a Big Daddy without entering a Gold Rush other than the titan himself. His jetpack ability is more controllable and faster than the normal one. He does not need to boost to kill mini subs or damage giant crabs, he just has to shoot a mine or just move forward. Robo Shark also has a health bar the size of a Megalodon. This allows it to withstand high damage and have a long survival time. This is a great choice for defeating the giant crab. On the flip-side, its consumption rate is low, probably because of the small bite area, and it is unable to boost underwater. Even though the Big Daddy has higher stats and a larger bite size, the Robo Shark is still comparable to due to the fact it can do anything the Big Daddy can, including kill Enemy Big Daddies. The Robo Shark also has a much lower health drain, and its smaller size allows it to remain unstuck when passing through narrow passages. The cost of Robo Shark is 180,000 coins compared to the 250,000 coins for the Big Daddy. Its main weakness, however, is the fact that to gain all this power, it must constantly consume Mines to keep firing missiles. Because of this, most players prefer the Big Daddy. Diet Note: This list only includes what the Robo Shark can actually eat. This does not include the available prey with a Gold Rush or with its missiles. Tropical fish Barracuda Human Enemy Reef Shark Puffer fish Pelican Exotic Bird Crab Giant Crab Flying Fish Tuna Mini Sub Helicopter Small Cage Large Cage Angler fish Stingray Evil Hammerhead Shark Lion fish Gulper fish Evil Great White Shark King of Summer Blue Jellyfish Green Jellyfish Pink Jellyfish Mine Elves Ice Mines Snowmen Penguins Enemy Ice Sharks Pros & Cons Pros * Can fly out of water at high speeds * Very diverse diet * High bite power * Can consume mines * Can fire missiles (after eating mines) * High health capacity * Can "eat" any Big Daddy by firing mines Cons * Expensive to purchase * Cannot boost underwater * Fast health drain * Large size makes it prone to getting hit * Smaller eating range * Doesn't saves the level it reaches * doesn't grow at the speed of other TSL sharks * Cannot eat mega mines and death mines Trivia * The Robo Shark and the Megalodon are the only sharks who can get a x64 multiplier during a gold rush. One "shark" can get a higher multiplier than the two, and that is The Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus). * It was often debated whether the Robo Shark or Megalodon was the most powerful shark in Hungry Shark Evolution. However, as Robo Shark is more versatile and generally excels in most situations, Megalodon is more often voted the better of the two. * The Robo Shark is one of two sharks that can eat Mini Sub's torpedoes; the other is the Big Daddy, but even though it eats the torpedoes, it still couldn't fire back the torpedoes. * Oddly, the player does not have to tap the screen to boost in the air; they only have to move up and the jetpack will start if in air. Gallery The Evo Trio.jpg|The Electro Shark, Ice Shark, and Robo Shark. Image-2.jpg|The robo shark's description Image-3.jpg|The robo shark in the top secret lab Image-1403779596.jpg|Cost of the robo shark Robo.jpg|Robo Shark OPEN FIRE!.png|Charrrrrrggge! 1.1.jpg 1.2.jpg 1.3.jpg 1.4.jpg 1.5.jpg 1.6.jpg 1.7.jpg 1.8.jpg 1.9.jpg 2.1.jpg 2.2.jpg 2.3.jpg RoboSale.png Category:Sharks Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Top Secret Lab Category:Top Secret Lab Sharks Category:Non-Native Sharks Category:Strong Sharks Category:Gem-costing item Category:Coin-costing item